Clara Potter and Athenas Owl
by sleepingoreocat
Summary: Set in 1809 England, the story of another great demigod - Clara Potter. What messes did she have to save the gods from? The first of 5 'books' if popular. Enjoy :) (Rated T just in case)


**_An:_** _Again, sorry for the late update, had this chapter written a few days ago, just forgot about uploading. Now that I'm officially on summer break, hope to have more time for writing etc. However, am going on vacation next week, so won't be able to update. Hoping to get at least one more chapter up before then though. Also, open to PMing if you want to contact me for any reason. Anyway, here is Chapter Six. You know the drill, read and review!_

 **CHAPTER SIX**

When Clara woke up, she had forgotten about last nights worries. Today was here first full day of Half-Blood training. Sophia and Alexander had promised to show her the ropes. "Hey Clara, I hope you had a nice sleep, Alexander sent me to give this to you." Said an Athenian she didn't yet know. Clara accepted the package and began to thank them, but they had disappeared into the crowd of her siblings. In her hands was a simple Greek tunic (one Clara recognised from her hours of research) and bronze armour. As she put it on she noticed a small owl emblem over the shoulder. Smiling, she followed her siblings out the door.

Even though it was her second time in the Training Arena, it was the first time she had been able to study it closely. It had been dark last night and she and Sophia had been in a rush. It was a large sand pit, about 20 yards by 15 yards. It was surrounded by a marble wall, roughly 3 feet high. The Athenians gathered towards the side. Sophia and Alexander stood in front of the crowd. They read out todays training program, and after a short deliberation about Clara's training partner, they all got to work. Clara had been paired with the girl who had given her the armour that morning. After quick introductions, Clara found out her name was Lucina Blackmur, and was 16 years old. Before Clara, Lucina had been the youngest. The first exercise was disarming. This had been received with much complaining, however, after Alexander explained that having a enemy alive was a strategic advantage, that may give you useful information, no one complained again. Sophia and Alexander demonstrated many ways to disarm, using different weapons and once finished, everyone set about disarming their partner. Lucina was fighting using a spear. Several times she threw with unnerving accuracy and knocked the dagger out of her hand, that was until Clara remembered Alexander's advice on disarming with a knife. As Lucina prepared to throw, Clara stepped forward and sliced the spear in two. It had been useful advice, it seemed.

A few hours later, the gong sounded. Clara's stomach rumbled, the Athenians had skipped breakfast to fit in more training. Laughing at something Lucina had said Clara followed the rest of her siblings to the dining hall. Lunch passed similar to the previous nights meal. The laughing, drinking and sacrifices to the gods made it feel safe, except for the desperation and disappointment in the air around the Athenians. After lunch, Clara and her siblings headed out to the woods. It was time to do some real fighting.

The had been fighting monsters in the woods for at least 4 hours, possibly more. The Athenians had taken no breaks, except for dinner, when Alexander reluctantly sent everyone inside. Clara was a bit perplexed by this, as none of the other groups had been training as hard as them, also, she had thought, shouldn't training be more all-rounded? Why had they studied nothing but fighting all day? It was, in Clara's opinion, extremely illogical. She was about to follow her siblings upstairs to the Athenian wing, when she heard her name called. "Clara!" she spun round, to find Tim.

"What do you want?" Clara demanded, probably a little too harshly.

"Woah, I only wanted to see how your day had been." Tim looked a little hurt.

"Well it was fine. Happy now?" Clara was not sure why she was being harsh, Tim seemed to have that affect on her.

"You look exhausted." He commented. Tim was right, her knees buckled.

"Woah." She rested against the wall.

"Alexander been training you hard?" He enquired.

"Yeah, barely had any breaks, none of the others have been training so hard, why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this..."

"Tell me." Clara demanded.

"But if Chiron-"

"Tell me." Fire danced in her grey eyes.

"Well, how much do you know about Athena's Owl?"

"Not much? Why?"

"It - it's been stolen..."

 _ **An:**_ _Okay that one was a bit predictable. And again with the cliff hangers. See you some time his week with Chapter 7! Reviews! I mean, I can't tell you what to do, I'd very much like you to review... Byeee!_


End file.
